jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pasjonat HTTYD/JWS - Moja wizja
Witam na kolejnym moim opowiadaniu. Info: #Trwa to w czasie HTTYD #Trwa zima #Smoki jeszcze nie atakują Berk i dawno ich tam nie widziano #Zamiast smoczego szkolenia jest zwykłe szkolenie, na którym Czkawka nie jest dobry #Czkawka ma 2 piekielniki z 7 sezonu jeźdźców tyle, że składane #Czkawka terminuje u Goti, bo Pyskacz go wywalił za nieuwagę. #Czkawka zna Szczerbatka #Opowiadanie inspirowane serią Spirit Animals 'Rozdział 1 ' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Kiedy tak lecimy przez życie myślimy, że nic się nie zmieni, lecz niespodziewanie wszystko obraca się o 180 stopni - myśląc to obróciłem się i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, który mnie złapał. Zbliżał się już zmierzch, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś zobaczy Nocną Furię z jeźdźcem było niskie. - Dobra robota. - pochwaliłem smoka klepiąc prawą stronę jego głowy. Smok mruknął cicho i skupił się spowrotem na locie. Krajobraz był piękny - chmury przybrały kolor pomarańczowo-granatowy. Berk oświetlone tylko światłami z okien. Zagrody były puste tylko błoga cisza i spokój. Gdy Szczerbatek wylądował na Kruczym Urwisku sprawnie zdjąłem siodło po czym pożegnałem się i ruszyłem w stronę domu. Ojca nie było - wypłynął wczoraj na wyprawę poświęconą grabieży. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do domu. Z płonącego kominka został jedynie rozżarzony popiół. Pomimo braku światła widziałem doskonale. Na stole zalegał kurz, krzesła były dosunięte do stołu stojącego na dywaniku, który znajdował się w środku głównej izby. Na parterze znajdowała się jeszcze kuchnia i pokój ojca. Sam skierowałem się w stronę drewnianych schodów. Na piętrze znajduje się jedynie mój pokój i oddzielna łazienka, którą ulepszam. Chcę, aby wody nie trzeba było nosić wiadrami. Póki co testowałem jedynie na miniaturze. Całość jest prosta: metalowe rurki doprowadzające wodę pompki, która zasysa ją u prowadzi ją do natrysku. Pompa to metalowe pudełko, w którym metalowe łapki pompują wodę do przewodu. Jest ona zasilana przez urządzenie wykorzystujące ciepło. (Silnik Stirlinga). Woda jest rozdzielana przez główkę, w której znajdują się małe dziurki. Szybko przebrałem się, wziąłem kąpiel i poszedłem spać. Perspektywa Astrid Ostatnio widziałam prototyp systemu doprowadzania wody do łazienki stworzonego przez Czkawkę. No cóż chętnie sama bym taki miała, lecz nie będę się zadawać więcej niż konieczne z jego twórcą. W końcu to Czkawka - mały kurdupel, który nie potrafi się bić. Zawsze stawia na rozwiązania pokojowe i wszystko robi po swojemu. Zawsze jest miły nawet w kontaktach osobistych z ludźmi, których nie lubi. Ponadto jest taktowny i wyrozumiały. Dziś byłam u niego, bo Goti wyjechała, a ja potrzebowałam co nieco ziół przeciwbólowy. Wciąż myśląc o minionym dniu i Czkawce odpłynęłam. Rozdział 2 - Szkolenie Pierwsze promienie słońca obudziły mnie. Wstałem z łóżka, które następnie posłem. Zszedłem na dół do kuchni i wziąłem jabłko. Dwa piekielniki miałem w kamizelce i ruszyłem w stronę Areny. Po drodze mijałem kuźnię, w której Pyskacz już się krzątał. Dalej mijałem przechodni, którzy traktowali mnie jak powietrze. Po kilku minutach marszu doszedłem do celu. Ściany są z kamienia natomiast dach tworzy spłaszczona półkula stworzona z metalowych prętów. Wewnątrz jej już była Astrid, która dziwnie spojrzała na mnie. Cicho stanąłem obok niej czekając na innych. Postanowiłem zacząć rozmowę, choć nie bez obaw: - Jak tam głowa? - spytałem spokojnym, miłym głosem. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie dostanę jak Sączysmark ostatnio, który leżał na ziemi z bolącym brzuchem i głową. - Lepiej. - odpowiedziała mi spokojnym tonem i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. To mnie zdziwiło, lecz zachowałem spokój i odwzajemniłem serdeczny uśmiech. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, dopóki nie przyszli inni rekruci i Pyskacz. Wtedy przerwaliśmy rozmowę i udawaliśmy jakby nic się nie stało. Prowadzący przywitał nas i podzielił nas w pary, gdyż dziś postanowił przeprowadzić mały turniej w celu zakończenia szkolenia. Byłem w parze z Zenitem synem Grubego. Wystąpiliśmy jako pierwsi i przyjęliśmy postawę podstawową. Pyskacz dał znak i rozpoczęła się walka. Zenit zaczął na mnie nacierać wykonując tradycyjny uderzenie znad głowy. Wykonałem prosty unik przesuwając się o krok w prawo. Jednocześnie zacząłem obrót i wyjąłem jeden piekielnik i na koniec obrotu rozłożony miecz przyłożyłem do gardła chłopaka. Wszyscy otwarli szerzej oczy i spojrzeli na mnie. Ja jedynie powiedziałem: - Poddaj się. - sam byłem zaskoczony, lecz nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Zenit rzucił broń, a ja złożyłem miecz i wszedłem na trybuny. Najwidoczniej przysnąłem, bo nagle usłyszałem głos Pyskacza: - Astrid i Czkawka! - błyskawicznie się zerwałem z miejsca. Stanąłem na środku areny i czekałem na sygnał. Astrid stała naprzeciw mnie i się uśmiechała. Wtedy Pyskacz dał znak dźwiękowy i ruszyłem do ataku. Zdziwiło to dziewczynę, lecz po chwili to ona przejęła inicjatywę. Zostałem zepchnięty do rozpaczliwej obrony. Gdy Astrid uderzenie z półobrotu niemal wybiła mi miecz poczułem coś dziwnego: większą agresję, a także wyostrzony zmysły. Po sparowanym uderzeniu Astrid błyskawicznie skoczyłem naprzód wykonując proste uderzenie. Dziewczyna zachwiała się pod wpływem uderzenia. To dało mi czas, aby wyjąć drugi miecz i wykonać półobrót jednocześnie uderzając dwoma mieczami w przewężenie na stylisku topara. Broń blondynki odleciała kawałek dalej, natomiast jego właścicielka leżała na ziemi, wywalona przeze mnie. Podszedłem spokojnie do niej i delikatnie przyłożyłem płonący miecz do gardła i powiedziałem normalnym głosem: - Podajesz się? Chcecie więcej? Napiszcie w komentarzach co o tym sądzicie. Rozdział 3 Szkolenie i jego koniec 'Perspektywa Astrid' Poczułam złość. Okazałam mu odrobinę uprzejmości, a ten upokarza mnie przed resztą paczki. - Poddajesz się? - jego spokojny głos doprowadza mnie do pasji. Kopnęłam go w kostkę i szybko wstałam. Brunet leżał na ziemi, ale nie na długo. Wstając spotkał mojego buta, który rozwalił jego nos. Upadł na plecy i miałam go kopnąć, lecz złapał moją nogę i pociągnął ją co spowodowało mój upadek. Czkawka ze smoczą gracją wstał. Wyjął swój miecz i spokojnie zapytał: - Poddajesz się? - jego spokój jeszcze bardziej podjudził moją złość, ale powstrzymałam się przed rzuceniem się na niego. Brunet złożył miecz i podał mi rękę, którą zignorowałam. Pyskacz ogłosił koniec zajęć i natychmiast wybiegłam z Areny. Słyszałam czyjeś kroki za sobą, lecz ignorowałam je. Wbiegłam do lasu i ruszyłam w miejsce gdzie zawsze rzucam toporem. Byłam prawie na miejscu, gdy nagle Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę i zatrzymał. - Jeszcze chcesz napawać się zwycięstwem? - krzyknęłam na niego. Ten… Co się stanie na następnie? Do niedzieli chyba. Pozdrawiam i przepraszam, że next taki krótki, lecz jak już pisałem miałem małe urwanie głowy. po prostu mnie przytulił. Odruchowo mocniej wtuliłam się w chłopaka. Niestety po chwili i słowie “przepraszam” wypowiedzianym przez Czkawkę odezwała się we mnie duma wojowniczki. Gwałtownie odepchnęłam chłopaka. Upadł, a ja zaczęłam zsyłać grad ciosów. Co dziwne nie bronił się, ba nie zasłaniał się jakby uważał, że jest sobie winien. Po chwili mała furia mnie opuściła. Gdy spojrzałam na Czkawkę zamiast wściekłości ogarnęła mnie zgroza. Chłopak był cały we krwii, a zamiast twarzy miał jedną, czerwoną, zakrwawioną miazgę. Odruchowo zostawiłam następcę tronu i pobiegłam do domu. 'Perspektywa Szczerbatka' Zbudził mnie intensywny zapach krwii. Taki zapach miała tylko krew Czkawki. Od razu zerwałem się z miejsca i ruszyłem w stronę źródła zapachu. Mijałem iglaki i czułem ich żywicę, lecz mimo wszystko będąc blisko chłopaka wyczułem zapach innego człowieka, który był tu najwyraźniej przed chwilą. Wciągnąłem go by zapamiętać i się zemścić za to co uczynił lub za to że nie pomógł memu przyjacielowi. Gdy zobaczyłem twarz jeźdźca bądź raczej co z niej zostało przeraziłem się. Zacząłem go lizać po twarzy, lecz inaczej niż zwykle. Byłem delikatny nie natarczywy by nie sprawić mu dodatkowego cierpienia. Chłopak po całej operacji otworzył oczy. 'Perspektywa narratora' Czkawka otworzył oczy i ujrzał najbliższą mu istotę - Szczerbatka. Jego matka została porwana przez smoki, ojciec się go wstydził, a rówieśnicy z niego kpili. Pyskacz go wywalił, bo chłopak się rozpraszał. Nikt go jeszcze nie zastąpił przez co mężczyzna nie wyrabiał z zamówieniami na nowoczesne maszyny bojowe, które wynalazł Czkawka. Jedynie on wiedział jak działają, lecz po usunięciu z terminu zabrał wszystkie plany i projekty. Pyskacz nie raz błagał Czkawkę o nie, ale chłopak pozostawał nieugięty. Zaprojektował je tylko dla swojej wyspy. Nie chciał żadnych korzyści z tego - uważał, że najpierw należy rozmawiać. Dopiero gdy zawiodą negocjacje należy sięgać po bardziej drastyczne środki - łapówkę. Na koniec dopiero brać miecz i walczyć.(przerobione słowa Alyss z książki J. Flanagana “Zwiadowcy Cesarz Nihon-Ja”). 'Wracając do Czkawki. - Narrator' Palcami pokrytymi krwią sięgnął siodła i się podciągnął. Ten mały wysiłek spowodował, że miał mroczki przed oczyma. Szepnął “do domu” i smok ruszył w stronę domu bruneta. Było już późno, więc możliwość wykrycia była niska. Nocna Furia stąpała delikatnie i powoli, by nie wywoływać wstrząsów, które mogłyby tylko pogorszyć stan jego przyjaciela. Mijali drzewa, które po chwili zaczęły się przerzedzać. Smok skutecznie wyminął wartowników i po chwili był pod drzwiami domu bruneta, w którym paliło się światło. Szczerbatek położył delikatnie chłopca na schodach, zastukał w drzwi i uciekł do lasu. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich sam wielki Stoik Ważki - ojciec Czkawki. Widząc stan swego pierworodnego szybko podniósł go i wniósł do środka. Słyszał o powodzeniu swego syna na szkoleniu przez co wyjątkowo był dumny ze swego syna. Delikatnie położył go na łóżku i pobiegł po Goti... Po około 30 minutach Stoik razem z Goti weszli do pokoju Czkawki i stanęli jak wryci. Ranny młodzieniec już zdążył się ogarnąć i opatrzyć rany. Znał się na tym nieźle, w końcu był uczniem szamanki. Porządkował użyte zasoby i odkładał na półkę. - Trzeba uzupełnić braki. - mruknął do siebie wyciągając kartkę i zapisując - Krwawnik, Rokitnik, Chrzan(Nie chrzanię :) ) -. Odwrócił się i zobaczył patrzącego się na niego ojca. - Cześć tato. Nie musiałeś sprowadzać Goti, sam sobie bym poradził. - jego ojciec popatrzył na niego sceptycznie co wzbudziło gniew w chłopcu. - Uważasz, że nie poradziłbym sobie?! - krzyknął na ojca. Ten nie wiedząc jak się zachować milczał i nie patrzył w oczy chłopakowi. Cisza potwierdziła przypuszczenia Czkawki. Ten wściekły jak nigdy rzucił wszystko na ziemię i wyskoczył przez okno. Miękko wylądował na ziemi robiąc przewrót, by zamortyzować upadek. Słyszał krzyki ojca, lecz ignorował je. Chłopak w ciemności widział całkiem nieźle. Ruszył ścieżką, którą znał na pamięć. Każdy na jego miejscu zapamiętałby ją, bo ta droga prowadziła go do przyjaciela - jedynego przyjaciela. Blondynkę obudziły krzyki wodza. Szybko wstała i zajrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła małą postać wchodzącą do lasu. Czkawka - pomyślała dziewczyna. Dalej było słychać Stoika, który wołał pierworodnego. Astrid zaintrygowana wyszła przez okno w dwóch celach: dowiedzieć się co skrywa brunet oraz co z grozą przeprosić. Młoda Hoffersonówna czuła wyrzuty sumienia, że pobiła chłopaka, który trochę się jej podobał, zwłaszcza jeśli przestał być taką ciamajdą. Gdy spotkała go w lesie coś w niej pękło. Zawsze była najlepsza. Gdy tak myślała nie zauważyła “głupiego” patyka, na którego nastąpiła. Wywołał tym samym trzask powodując odwrócenie się osoby śledzonej. Wiedziała, że dopóki nie poruszy się chłopak nie powinien jej zauważyć. Nie zauważyłby jej gdyby nie Szczerbatek dzięki czemu miał wyostrzone zmysły. Chłopak od początku wiedział, że jest śledzony. Nie dawał po sobie poznać, że wie, iż Astrid go śledzi. Korzystając z chwili rozkojarzenia Astrid chłopak dał cichego nura w krzaki. Tym samym zaczął ją zachodzić od flanki. Gdy był tuż za nią szybkim ruchem wyrwał jej topór i odrzucił go kilka metrów dalej. Dziewczyna odwracając się wyprowadziła cios, lecz trafił on w pustkę. Zdezorientowana zaczęła się obracać i gwałtownie odwracać by nikt nie zaskoczył jej z tyłu Brunet zadowolony z żartu jaki zrobił dziewczynie zapalił miecz tuż przed nią. Ta odskoczyła jakby ducha zobaczyła. - Co tutaj robisz My Lady? - urocze pytanie zadane przez bruneta nieco rozkojarzyło dziewczynę, która pomyślała o (każdy wie o czym chyba. Jak nie to za młody(a) jesteś by to czytać). Czkawka tylko się uśmiechnął widząc minę Astrid. Och nikt tu nie zagląda. Smutek... Chyba zawieszę. Oto dedykacja dla XDragonRacerX, Czarcioustej oraz Domisia2003 za wsparcie, pocieszenie oraz humor. Jestem wam ogromnie wdzięczny za wytrwałość w czytaniu tego opowiadanie, gdyż wiele to znaczy dla mnie. Chłopak zostawił rozmarzoną dziewczynę i ruszył w stronę kotliny okrężną drogą. Słyszał, że dziewczyna go śledzi, lecz nic z tym nie robił. Skręcił kilka razy i stanął nad klifem. Wiedząc, że dziewczyna na niego patrzy, ten odwrócił się powiedział - Dobranoc Astrid! - i skoczył. Dziewczyna wyskoczyła z krzaków i stanęła na krawędzi. Nagle poczuła powiew mocnego wiatru, który odrzucił ją do tyłu. Jedyne co zobaczyła to czarny cień. 'Perspektywa Narratora - Kolejny dzień godz. 8.00 - Wioska' Dziewczyna zlana potem obudziła się. W koszmarze ponownie przeżywała to co zobaczyła wczoraj nad klifem. Szybko opanowała swoje zaniepokojenie i ogarnęła się. Zjadła małe śniadanie, wzięła swój topór i ruszyła w stronę domu wodza. Niestety nie zobaczyła Czkawki wyglądającego przez okno. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Hah, ale nabrałem Astrid. Czuję coś do blondynki, a najwyraźniej ona również czuje coś do mnie. Jednakże nie wiem jak silne to jest. Właśnie wyglądałem przez okno, gdy zobaczyłem obiekt moich westchnień. Astrid z toporem kierowała się w stronę mojego domu. Wygląda na taką… przygaszoną? Postanowiłem, że to okręce. Jestem ciekawy jej reakcji. Na pewno będzie wściekła, ale czy coś jeszcze? 'Perspektywa Narratora' Dziewczyna zapukała do drzwi wodza. Po chwili Stoik je otworzył i trochę się zdziwił widząc blondynkę. Zaprosił ją do środka. - Co cię sprowadza Astrid? - zapytał wódz, gdy gość usiadł już przy stole. - Wodzu… Czkawka... skoczył wczoraj... z klifu. - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów w jej oczach widoczne były łzy. Wódz również wydawał się przygnębiony. Chłopak widząc to postanowił się ujawnić. Zszedł ze schodów jakby nigdy nic i przywitał się. Jego ojciec i miłość wybałuszyli oczy na niego i jednocześnie krzyknęli głosem pełnym ulgi i troski: - Ty żyjesz! - Chłopak zripostował to trzema słowami: - Oczywiście, że żyj… - nie dokończył, bo Astrid przytuliła się do niego. Ten po chwili odwzajemnił przytulasa. Ona po chwili oderwała się od niego cała czerwona. Na to wszystko Stoik wywalił gały jeszcze mocniej. Nie codziennie dowiadujesz się, że twój syn nie żyje, a potem on pojawia się jakby nigdy nic. I to jeszcze zostaje przytulony przez niedostępną Astrid Hofferson. Z ogromu tych wrażeń wódz opadł półprzytomnie na krzesło. 'Kilka chwil później' Po ocuceniu wodza wszyscy zebrani się rozeszli. Czkawka do Goti na egzamin końcowy, którego zadaniem było sprawdzenie wiedzy następcy. Astrid poszła do domu by ochłonąć z nadmiaru wrażeń, a Stoik zajął się wioską (sprawy wodza). 'Perspektywa Narratora - kilka godzin później' Czkawka wyleciał z domu Goti, jakby miał skrzydła. Zdał egzamin perfekcyjnie i napełniało go to dumą. Przywitał się z przechodniami inaczej niż zwykle. Tym razem był pełen energii, a nie zgaszony jak zwykle. Poczuł, że do czegoś się nadaje, a to nadało mu nowy cel w życiu. Rozdział 4 - Czas plany wcielić w życie. Perspektywa Narratora - kilka tygodni później Dzięki powodzeniu na szkoleniu, zakończeniu terminu u Goti Czkawka był akceptowany przez społeczność Wikingów. Rówieśnicy go polubili, a z Astrid stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie mieli tajemnic między sobą poza jedną: Czkawka został jeźdźcem Nocnej Furii. Był szczęśliwy, lecz nic nie trwa wiecznie… Perspektywa Narratora Chłopak leniwie wstał. Był dopiero wschód słońca, lecz to była odpowiednia pora. Ubrał się i ochlapał twarz chłodną wodą. Poprzedniego dnia projekt dostarczania wody został ukończony. Dzisiaj według planu miał rozpocząć budowę części do niego. Pierwsza rzecz to rurki. Wiedział, że żelazne się nie nadają, bo by zardzewiały. Po chwili dumania nad problemem chłopak przypomniał sobie jednego Gronkla. Kilka dni temu owy smok na plaży na sąsiedniej wyspie wypluł dziwny metal. Mocno załamywał światło i niedługo ostygł. Pomimo czasu i dostępu do wody metal nie zaczął rdzewieć. Postanowił przetransportować go na Berk, co by było niebezpieczne, ale postanowił, że zakończy ten projekt. Następna część to pompka. Konstrukcja nie była zaawansowana, więc powinien poradzić sobie bez problemowo. Pozostały dwie rzeczy do obmyślenia: silniczek oraz system grzewczy. Silniczek składał się z kilku części, ale wymagał ogromnej precyzji.(http://noweenergie.org/userfiles/image/Article/stirling/step4.gif” - Schemat działania silnika stirlinga - nie mój) Zbliżał się wieczór - czas działania. Czkawka wymknął się przez okno i pobiegł do lasu. Szybko wymijał drzewa. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka zdobył pewne zdolności. Miał lepszy refleks oraz lepszą kondycję. Był tego nieświadomy tak samo jak tego, że potrafił podświadomie wyczuć smoka. Po chwili dobiegł do przyjaciela. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i ruszyli szybko w stronę wyspy. Mijali bezkresny ocean, aż trafili na szukaną wyspę. Tam to Szczerbatek złapał stop w łapki i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Teraz lecieli wolniej, ze względu na obciążenie, a także na fakt, że musieli być ostrożni, żeby nie wypuścić metalu. Po długiej godzinie, Czkawka znajdował się ponad kuźni. Delikatnie wylądowali odkładając metal, upewniając się, że Pyskacza nie ma w jego królestwie. Następnie przelecieli na skraj lasu. Tam się rozstali i każdy ruszył w swoją stronę - chłopak do kuźni, smok do swej kryjówki. Czkawka wszedł do swojej “kanciapy”. Tam rozłożył projekt i projekty poszczególnych części. Rozpalił piec i wrzucił tam metal co przyszło mu z trudem. Na szczęście całość była w kawałkach dzięki czemu mógł je wrzucić do pieca. Najpierw się zajął zrobieniem form odlewniczych. Rurkę zrobił dość szybko wydłubując pierścień w kawałku ołowiu. Jeden koniec takowej, był szerszy dzięki czemu powinno się móc je łączyć. Łopatki wirnika pompy postanowił zrobić normalnie, kując blaszkę. Na wał napędowy zrobił prostą formę. Odnośnie silnika postanowił kuć go po kawałku, własnoręcznie. Przygotowania zajęły około dwóch godzin. W tym czasie metal zdążył się roztopić. Zaczął odlewać kolejnie części. Niestety formę do rur miał tylko jedną, więc ich produkcja raczej zajmie co najmniej kilka godzin. Perspektywa Narratora - kilka godzin później Czkawka skończył odlewać resztę rurek. Zgasił piec zostawiając notkę dla Pyskacza, aby nie ruszał kotła. Słaniając się wszedł do domu i wykończony poszedł spać. Perspektywa Narratora - jakiś czas później(bo kto by czas liczył) Pyskacz wyspany wszedł do kuźni. Odkąd wyrzucił Czkawkę na sekretny rozkaz wodza był samotny. Po ukończeniu terminu u Goti przez chłopca, mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że chłopak wróci. Wchodząc zobaczył coś co poprawiło mu znacząco humor. Mianowicie kartkę z napisem: Nie rozpalaj kotła. Skończę robotę później. Czkawka. Ruszył w stronę pokoju Czkawki, a tam zobaczył masę jakiś rurek. Na biurku widział projekty. Kowal nic z nich nie odczytał, gdyż były zbyt zaawansowane jak dla niego. Wrócił do głównego pomieszczenia, niemal wpadając na Czkawkę. Ten odbił się od wikinga i poleciał do tyłu. - Co tam robiłeś Pyskacz? - zapytał nieco zdenerwowany chłopak. Pewnie szukał znowu tych projektów. Bez odpowiedzi, medyk rozgrzał piec, ponownie topiąc metal. Pyskacz z nudów przyglądał się chłopakowi, który wykuwał teraz części silnika oraz obudowę pompy. - Co tam składasz co? - zapytał kowal, gdy ciekawość wzięła górę nad jego opanowaniem. - System doprowadzania wody do pokoju. - odpowiedział spokojnie i ponownie skupił się na wykuwania kolejnej części. Pyskacz nie wiedząc jak coś takiego można milczał. Perspektywa Narratora - Jakiś czas później (ale wciąż dzień) Zapracowany chłopak skończył składać silnik. W pokoju już czekało miejsce na niego, tuż ponad nad paleniskiem. Zaczął przygotowywać przekładnię 2 do 1 do pompy. Postanowił przyspieszyć przepływ wody do zbiornika. Zrezygnował z dodatkowego obiegu, który miał za zadanie ogrzewać wodę. Cały zbiornik został zawieszony nad piecykiem. Był on okrągłodenny dzięki czemu nie było szans na jakąś usterkę związaną z przegrzaniem. Jeśli zbiornik został napełniony pływak się unosił, a to zwalniało przekładnię z pompy. Tak też Czkawka zaczął robić. Nie obyło się bez odwiedzin kilku osób w tym Astrid. Ta wydawała się niezwykle zainteresowana tym sprzętem. Nic nie mówiła, natomiast chłopak skupił się na pracy. Chwycił zbiornik i z pomocą zawołanego wcześniej Pyskacza, powiesił go na odpowiedniej wysokości. Zbliżał się wieczór. Kowal się pożegnał, natomiast chłopak rozpalił piecyk. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć powolną pracę silnika oraz pompy, które po chwili zaczęły pracować pełną parą. Czkawka musiał tym razem pilnować zbiornika, aby go zakręcić w odpowiednim momencie, aby ustabilizować ciśnienie. Po półgodzinie wynalazca odkręcił kurek i poczuł na ręce ciepłą wodę. - UDAŁO SIĘ!!! - krzyknął na cały głos co oczywiście ściągnęło do jego pokoju ojca. Ten dostawszy wyjaśnienie krzyku oraz sprawdzenia wynalazku pochwalił chłopca, który pokraśniał dzięki niemu na twarzy. Po ciepłej kąpieli poszedł spać. Następny dzień - 7.00 Młoda dziewczyna zajrzała do pokoju. Zobaczyła tam leżącego Czkawkę, którego mina była bezbronna. Ona niestety się śpieszyła, więc aby go obudzić zrzuciła chłopaka z łóżka. Ten wyjrzał spokojnie zza krawędzi łóżka i prawie zemdlał ze zdziwienia widząc gościa. W końcu Astrid Hofferson, nie odwiedza każdego chłopaka z samego rana. Ta widząc nieśpiącego chłopaka spytała: - Działa? - Czkawka jeszcze nie dokońca przebudzony nie “zajarzył” o co chodzi dla dziewczyny. - Co działa? - zapytał nieprzytomnie. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniał jak dostał z ramię. - System działa. Chcesz zobaczyć? - odpowiedział już przytomnie, spokojnie oraz bez strachu nieco rozpraszając dziewczynę. Oboje weszli do jego łazienki. Tam Czkawka rozpalił ponownie piecyk i pochwili maszyny ożyły. Odkręcił kurek i przesunął dłoń dziewczyny pod strumień ciepłej wody. Dla niej oczy się rozszerzyły. Owszem słyszała od Pyskacza jaki to jego były czeladnik był pomysłowy, lecz nie uważała, że aż tak. - Niech zgadnę. Chcesz mieć taki u siebie w domu co? - bardziej orzekł, niż spytał Czkawka. Ta wyrwana z zamyślenia, pokiwała głową. - Obawiam się, że nie dam rady. Przykro… - nie skończył, bo po zobaczeniu miny dziewczyny zatkało go. Nigdy nie widział jej tak złej. - Taki z ciebie egoista, co? - wysyczała wściekła. Chłopak ubiegł jej ruch, a mianowicie uderzenie w twarz, chwytając jej dłonie, zakładając je przed nią i przyciągając ją do siebie. Ta była nieco oszołomiona bliskością tego chłopaka. Ten widząc ją rozluźnioną, puścił jej dłonie. - Nie dam rady, bo nie mam więcej surowca. Ale jeśli znajdę więcej, dla ciebie system zrobię od razu. - na te słowa dziewczyna delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Ucałowała chłopaka w policzek i powiedziała: “Dzięki”. Wyszła, ale on dalej stał w jednym miejscu z delikatnym uśmiechem i trzymając się za pocałowany policzek. I co podoba się Hiccstrid? Wiem, że trochę słabe, ale postaram się lepiej takowe pisać. Jeśli tak i chcecie więcej dajcie znać. A teraz lecimy dalej Perspektywa Narratora(dla mnie najlepsza) Chłopak leciał na sąsiednią wyspę z nadzieję na znalezienie kolejnej porcji Gronklowego żelaza. Latał i latał, aż zobaczył odpowiednią porcję surowca. Po wylądowaniu na polance, Czkawka z pomocą plazmy Nocnej Furii po ciosał metal na mniejsze kawałki i załadował do siatki. Nocna Furia chwyciła pas w łapy i powoli polecieli w stronę Berk. Po około godzince lotu Czkawka wylądował obok pustej kuźni. Rozładował Szczerbatka, a ten pobiegł do lasu. Chłopak wziął się do roboty, wiedząc, że czeka go nieprzespana noc. Perspektywa Narratora -> Astrid 7.00 - kolejny dzień Dziewczyna po ubraniu się oraz odbyciu śniadania, które składało się z trzech kanapek z szynką, ruszyła w stronę kuźni. Po wejściu zobaczyła Czkawkę, który zasnął oparty o kowadło. W dłoniach trzymał szczypce, w których znajdowała się przekładnia. Przykucnęła i delikatnie potrząsnęła ramieniem chłopaka. Ten otworzył jedno oko i widząc blondynkę zerwał się z miejsca. Ta wstała z gracją i spytała z wyraźną wesołością w głosie: > Lepszego miejsca do spania nie ma? - Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Chłopak zaczął krzątać się po kuźni sprzątając jednocześnie ukrywając delikatny rumieniec. > Już skończyłem robotę. Masz gotowe miejsce? - odwrócił się widząc zmieszaną minę Astrid. > Nie no zaraz przyjdę, to coś tam wymyślimy, dobra? - spytał na co Astrid pokiwała głową. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął co odwzajemniła niebieskooka. Mam nadzieję, że podobał się next. Jest dłuższy jak chciało kilka osób. Jak zapowiadałem, nie zniszczyłem Hiccstrid w tym opowiadaniu. Będzie się rozwijać powoli podobnie zresztą, jak w rzeczywistości. W wielu opowiadaniach jest to jak dla mnie zbyt szybko się rozwijające. Więcej akcji już niezadługo, co powinno się podobać części osób. Przepraszam, każdego, kogo denerwuje bądź zniechęca paranaukowy język, gdyż nie taki był tego cel. Taki niestety mam już styl, poza tym chcę podkreślić, jak niewielu autorów prezentując wynalazki Czkawki, nie objaśnia ich działania. Chciałbym, żeby Ci, którzy piszą o takowych wyjaśniali jak to działa. Pozdrawiam :). Jeśli kogoś tym monologiem obraziłem, to przepraszam. Nie taki miał być cel tej wypowiedzi, lecz uświadomienie, żeby Ci co piszą, wiedzieli o czym piszą. Jeszcze raz Pozdrawiam z :) i czekam na komentarze. Piotr Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Narratora - Wieczór ok. 21.00 Rodzice dziewczyny wypłynęli na kilka dni. Stoik obecnie nie interesował się zbytnio co porabia syn. A młodzi sprzątacze, którzy na podłodze leżeli w pokoju Astrid przytuleni, zwiedzali krainę snów. Perspektywa Narratora - Następny dzień ok. 7.00 Czkawka obudził się. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył coś, czego by się nie spodziewał: Astrid przytuloną do niego. Dziewczyna po chwili również obudziła się. Widząc, że przytuliła się do chłopaka, zarumieniła się. Odsunęła się od swojego ukochanego, ze zmieszaniem na twarzy. > Przepraszam… ja… - zmieszana chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej Czkawka mówiąc: > Nic się nie stało. - chłopak podobnie jak dziewczyna zarumienił się. Aby ukryć swoje zmieszanie, oboje zeszli na parter do kuchni na najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, młodzież kontynuowała sprzątanie. Milczeli, z powodu zmieszania spowodowanym wydarzeniem z ranka. Przejmującą ciszę przerwał Czkawka mówiąc: > Dobra jest. Teraz musisz wybrać miejsce na piecyk. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Szczęśliwie dla Czkawki, jej wzrok padł na puste miejsce niedaleko komina jak i miejsca na prysznic. Wskazała to miejsce. Chłopak zdążył już przytaszczyć kilka cegiełek, które ułożył jako podstawę pieca. Następnie ruszył po więcej budulca, jak i po zaprawę. Kilka godzin później Chłopak położył ostatnią cegłę. Cały piecyk był już gotów. Zamontował już wszystkie części paleniska. Było ok. 14.00. Chłopak wyszedł do domu by odpocząć i coś przekąsić. Na pożegnanie otrzymał pocałunek w policzek, który dodał mu wigoru. Po odpoczynku, Czkawka wrócił do Astrid z zamiarem montażu prysznica. Pompkę i rurki zostawił na kolejny dzień. Chłopak specjalnie dla dziewczyny postanowił ulepszyć system, aby można było jednocześnie puszczać zimną i ciepłą wodę. Montaż zakończył po dłuższym czasie. Czkawka już wychodził od Astrid, gdy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Uśmiechnięta Astrid przytuliła chłopaka. Szepnęła Dziękuję. i uwolniła go z objęć. Czkawka oniemiały wyszedł, lecz gdy wyszedł na dwór uderzył go wiatr. Nie był mroźny, ale rześki(pogoda od Kreta :) ) delikatny wiatr. Iluminacja spowodowała, że chłopak lekko uśmiechnął się. Radość wywołała na jego ustach delikatny uśmiech. Energicznym krokiem ruszył w stronę domu. Wioska była opustoszała, ale pejzaż okolicy był piękny. Księżyc w niemalże pełni odbijał światło jasno. Niebo czyste prezentowało niezliczone gwiazdy. Gdy otworzył drzwi domu zobaczył coś co zbiło go z tropu. Przy stole siedział jego ojciec uśmiechnięty. > Usiądź Czkawka, musimy pogadać. - te słowa zaniepokoiły chłopca. Trochę zestresowany, usiadł naprzeciwko ojca. Perspektywa Czkawki > Ostatnio sporo czasu spędzasz z Astrid - na te słowa moje brwi podjechały do góry ze zdziwienia. - To bardzo dobrze. - te słowa nieco zbiły mnie z tropu. Ale kolejne zdanie mnie zwaliłoby z nóg, gdyby nie krzesło, na którym siedziałem. - Musisz mieć dziewczynę do końca tygodnia. Po za tym masz już prawie szesnaście lat, czas się za to zabrać Czkawka. - No cóż by rzecz, moje zdziwienie sięgnęło wtedy zenitu, lecz niestety to nie był koniec jego monologu - Więc postanowiłem porozmawiać z rodzicami Astrid o waszej przyszłości i … > DOŚĆ!!!!!!! - ryknąłem wściekły. Ha tego ojciec się nie spodziewał. - Nie masz prawa wtrącać się w moje życie prywatne! Rozumiesz?! - powiedziałem dobitnie, co zdziwiło go nieco. Ale szybko zdziwienie, zamieniło się w gniew. > Słuchaj smarkaczu! Nie masz prawa tak się do mnie odnosić. Po drugie: tak mi dziękujesz za te lata opieki? > Niezła ta twoja opieka była. Najlepszy ojciec na archipelagu - powiedziałem głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. Teraz to ojciec się wściekł porządnie. Najwidoczniej chciał mnie spoliczkować, lecz zrobiłem unik. > Do widzenia wodzu, bo ojcem nazwać cię nie mogę. - wykrzyknąłem w otwartych drzwiach. Trzasnąłem nimi i pobiegłem szybko w stronę mordki. Czas zakończyć ten rozdział życia pomyślałem, gdy wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Przeleciałem nad placem, na którym się zebrała ponad połowa wioski. Ojciec krzyczał, abym wracał. Trzech osób mi było szkoda: Goti, Pyskacza oraz Astrid. Wtedy to obiecałem sobie, że ich odwiedzę, a dla Astrid skończę łazienkę. Sory, że tak krótko, ale wena niezbyt sprzyjała w tym tygodniu. W niedzielę wieczorem może coś wstawię. A teraz, któż powie: "I saw this coming". Pozdrawiam i liczę na waszą opinię :). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania